Neverland
by FullTimeFriendPartTimeLover
Summary: Working at Disneyland AU where the 100 gang all work at Disneyland for the summer and live together in the staff housing. CLEXA. LINCTAVIA. A happy little universe where none of your favourite characters die.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Nervous and excited for the prospects of the day, Marcus Kane straightened his nametag, flattened his crisply ironed cast member shirt and hopped on to the designated bus that took him inside the gates of the happiest place on Earth. Marcus had always been proud of his job, a self-proclaimed "born-leader" he was eager to start his new position as head cast member and begin training his new recruits that were to be arriving this morning. During most of his morning bus rides, he put in his headphones and sat quietly alone thinking about the gorgeous onsite medical officer Abby and coming up with plans to casually run into her. Unfortunately, he was still having trouble coming up with a plan that didn't involve him injuring himself on purpose. But today, he couldn't waste the brain power on coming up with risk-free scenarios to meet Abby, today's bus ride he had to go over his speech to give the new cast members. He needed to perfect the balance between promising a fun, team environment and cautioning the breaking of the extensive rules. He pulled out his notebook and pen from his briefcase and began scribbling some inspiring Disney quotes he was sure would wow the new recruits.

Clarke and Raven got off the plane from Vancouver, Canada and immediately began stripping off their hoodies and touques. "Oh my God, this heat is going to kill me!" Clarke said as she began to stuff her black and red hoodie into her backpack. "Well before you melt, princess, we should probably find the Disney cast shuttle. I do not want to be late for my first day!" countered Raven. Clarke and Raven had come from a very elite high school in Vancouver. The Canadian school had a longstanding relationship with the Disneyland cast member program. The top two students in junior year were offered the opportunity to enter their work-study program and gain employment experience that the school counselor explained would be invaluable on their college applications. Raven, was a diligent student and was working towards an Ivy League scholarship for engineering. Personally, she thought that this summer was going to be a waste of time. If it wasn't for the school counselor's hard sell she definitely would have been enrolled in summer school getting a head start on her senior subjects. Clarke, on the other hand, was not as diligent of a student. She was very bright and excelled at everything that she put her mind to. It just so happened that she didn't enjoy the conventional academic subjects. Fortunately for her, her previous semester was filled with her elective classes and her grades in Art, Physical Education, and Family Studies were near perfect qualifying her for this summer excursion. Unlike Raven, Clarke was very excited for the experience. Clarke, still struggling to zip up her now overflowing backpack, spotted the cast shuttle near the baggage claim. "Come on then," Clarke said pointing to the bus, "let's get to the shuttle 45 minutes early like you've written on our itinerary", Clarke teased Raven. Raven just rolled her eyes and tried to prepare herself for the long waste of a perfectly good summer.

The two girls made their way to the long gray bus with an oversized Goofy character on the side of it. The driver helped them pack their suitcases into the bottom of the bus and they made their way to the back and took seats beside each other. A handful of kids were already on the bus. Clarke could see in Raven's eyes that she was feeling justified for getting there early, and Clarke knowing Raven was nervous about this whole experience just let her have that one. Raven began furiously reading the orientation package that the driver had given them as Clarke was started looking around at the other kids that were on the bus. Clarke immediately made eye contact with a girl sitting two seats in front of her. _She was so beautiful,_ Clarke thought to herself, hoping that Raven was too engrossed in her manual to notice her staring at this girl. The girl immediately broke the eye contact and began looking at the ground. Worried that she might of offended her in some way, Clarke introduced herself: "Hey, I'm Clarke and this is Raven. We're from Vancouver." The shy girl remained facing forward staring at the ground as her seat partner whipped around. "Hey, nice to meet you Clarke and Raven." Raven looked up from her manual for just a second offered a single wave and then returned to "Chapter 3. Dress Code." "I'm Lincoln and this is Lexa. We are from just outside of Seattle. We are part of the homeschooled program." _Lexa. That's a nice name. Clarke and Lexa … Clexa! That's so cute. Wait Clarke you're going crazy. Pay attention, what's he saying?_ Clarke nodded her head trying to catch up with the conversation. They waited for another half an hour on the bus for straggling flights to land and then headed off to what Clarke considered to be a great summer.

After a short ride, the bus passed through the large gates into the Disneyland Parks. The driver stopped the bus outside a large concrete building and instructed the passengers to get their luggage out of the bottom of the bus and drop it off at their assigned rooms. "Where do we find our room assignments?" asked a very short girl from the front of the bus. Raven rolled her eyes and pointed down to a sticker on the cover of the manual that they were given. Clarke tried to contain her giggling as the bus driver then explained to the girl where to find the information. Clarke and Raven made their way up the elevator to the third floor and put their bags in the room that they would be sharing for the next four months. It was a small room with one set of bunk beds, two desks, a television seating area, and a small kitchenette. Raven, eager to get back on the bus, grabbed her backpack and her manual and headed out of the room as quickly as she entered. Clarke, not wanting to get separated, followed Raven out of the room. As Clarke locked the door behind her, the door across the hall swung open and two kids came out. "Hey! I'm Octavia. Guess we are going to be neighbours!" the small framed girl with dark brown hair said as a taller boy closed the door behind her. "Oh, and that's my brother Bellamy. But don't mind him, I don't." Octavia laughed. Bellamy walked up ahead obviously not amused with his sisters joke. "Hey, I'm Clarke and this is …" Clarke turned around noticing that Raven had already left for the elevators. "Well my roommate's name is Raven but she seems to have abandoned me." The two girls laughed as they made their way down the stairs and back on to the bus. Clarke looked around to try and find Lexa again but couldn't so instead decided to get to know her neighbour Octavia. Octavia spoke confidently as she explained how she and her brother were from the Bronx. Bellamy was the quarterback at their high school and was looking to get a football scholarship for university. She explained how he needed work experience because his grades were atrocious and that's how they he ended up here. Octavia had convinced her parents that it would be better if she also went to keep an eye out for Bellamy. By the time Octavia had finished detailing her favourite take out dish from New York, the bus had pulled up to the cast member entrance near the entrance of the Parks. Clarke looked up in amazement to the large letters. This was going to be one heck of a first day.


	2. Chapter 2: Assignments

After parking just outside the Disneyland gates, the bus driver instructed the future cast members to exit the bus where they would meet their head cast member. Clarke watched as all of the cast members grabbed their purses and backpacks and patiently waited for the previous seat to exit the bus. Octavia, still explaining the difference between New York style pizza and the crime that is Chicago style, stood up and started stretching her arms which Clarke noticed were very toned for such a small framed girl. Suddenly Clarke got another look at the girl from this morning, Lexa. Immediately Clarke zoned out of Octavia's rant and began thinking about Lexa. She was so curious about her, she felt connected to her, she just needed to know more. Clarke stopped as Octavia lightly punched her shoulder trying to make a point about what she could only assume to still be about the superior pizza. Taken aback, Clarke nodded and faked a small laugh as the two ladies finally were able to exit the bus. Three buses were at the entrance way, each full of high school students eagerly awaiting their first day of work.

Clarke noticed Raven frantically wave to her from near the back of the gaggle of students crowded around the entrance way. Clarke and Octavia made their way to greet Raven who seemed to be trying to avoid a conversation between Lincoln and Bellamy about the NFL. "Tom got off way too easy", said Lincoln, "If he truly believed in his team, he would have given them the chance to win on their own." Bellamy countered, "He was just doing what he thought he had to to win." The boys were continued debating as Clarke and Octavia joining the group. Raven, obviously over this topic of conversation gestured to Clarke to pull out her manual. Clarke began digging around in her backpack when she had come to the conclusion that she had left it in the cast dorms. "Crap!" said Clarke, frustrated that she was already messing up on the first day. "What's wrong?" asked Octavia. "I left my manual in the dorms." explained Clarke as she watched the disappointment wave across Raven's face. "Oh, we were supposed to bring that with us?" Octavia laughed, "I thought that was just for some personal light reading." Lincoln chimed in, "Octavia, if you don't have your copy you can share with me." Octavia smiled to herself, pleased that she didn't have to share with Bellamy like usual. "And Lexa, you have a copy right? Can you share with Clarke?" Lincoln asked as Clarkes heart dropped out of her chest. Just as the words exited his mouth Clarke could see Lexa step out from behind Lincoln where she was quietly reading to herself. "Okay." Lexa said quietly but confidently. _Maybe I should be forgetful more often_ Clarke thought, as she realized that everyone was watching her grin. "Thanks that would be great!" replied Clarke, hoping again that Raven had not caught on to her oh so obvious crush. Clarke moved over to stand beside Lexa as Lincoln began reading out the chapter titles to Octavia.

Just as Clarke was about to thank Lexa again, a golf cart came screaming in the entrance way where the new recruits were standing. A tall man with medium build, and a freshly pressed uniform stepped off of the cart. He introduced himself as Marcus Kane, head cast member. He seemed organized and well prepared which Raven seemed to find very assuring. After a 30 minute speech about the do's and don'ts of being a cast member, followed by some Disney trivia and what Clarke figured was a long rehearsed inspirational speech from the Little Mermaid, Marcus announced that it was time to announce where each cast member would be stationed for their summer. He explained that there were two different sides to the park and that each side had different rides, restaurants, and odd jobs associated with it. Raven nervously looked for Clarke, as much as she didn't want to be here this summer, she definitely didn't want to work with people like Bellamy and Lincoln who she was sure would drain on about whatever sports teams where playing that day. Marcus explained that during the application process, certain skills were assessed which indicated where the company thinks each cast member will fit best. Then, he began reading out the assignments.

First, Marcus read out the cast members assigned to the main park. Clarke was to be stationed in the animation department, where she would assist professional animators that taught vacationers how to draw their favourite characters. Raven smiled, knowing that Clarke would be very pleased with her position. Bellamy was assigned to the Pirates of the Caribbean ride and Raven was assigned to Tomorrowland where she would work on the Astro Orbiter ride, which Marcus explained to be some sort of space ship ride. Marcus continued to read off name after name as Clarke's stomach cringed in anticipation of him calling … "Lexa." Marcus announced. Clarke smiled, trying not to be too obviously excited. "You will be working on the ride Indiana Jones. Do you know the movie?" "Yes." Lexa replied, shuffling next to Clarke brushing her shoulder. But all Clarke could think of was Lexa in her little Indiana Jones vest and hat, with her whip pinned to her cargo pants. That concluded the main park assignments.

Disappointed that she wouldn't be spending any time with her new friends, Octavia nervously awaited Marcus to read her name from the list. "Octavia", said Marcus. "Here." said Octavia raising her hand. "You will be a character escort. Your job is to make sure your character moves around the park on schedule to meet people, take pictures, and sign autographs." Octavia, still disappointed with her assignment, smiled politely as Marcus continued down the list. "And those are all the assignments," said Marcus, "you are free to go roam around the park today, make sure to note where your assignments are as you are all expected to show up promptly at 6:00am tomorrow morning. Your costumes will be delivered to your dorms for tomorrow. Enjoy the happiest place on Earth." A small roar erupted as Marcus finished his speech as everybody turned to their neighbour to boast or complain about their positions.

Clarke felt movement behind her as Lincoln pushed past the excited cast members. "Where is he going?" Octavia asked the group. Raven responded, "Didn't you notice, he didn't get a position." The new friends exchanged confused looks as Lincoln made his way to the golf cart. Marcus extended his hand, "Hello new cast member. How can I help you?" "Well, you see, my name is Lincoln. And my name didn't get called during orientation." Lincoln said nervously, hoping that there wasn't a mistake with his paperwork. "Oh, well let me see here." Marcus flipped through his notebook trying not to show his fear of messing up his first day of being head cast member. He flipped through a few more pages when he came to a memo with Lincoln's name on it. "Okay, here we go." Marcus said confidently, reading the memo. "Looks like you've got a very special assignment." Lincoln's initial relief of having his paperwork in order was short-lived as he awaited the news of this special assignment. "Due to your height and build, we have nominated you to be one of our Disney characters. We will have to try on some of the suits tomorrow to try and find the Disney character that fits you the best." Marcus smiled. Lincoln didn't quite know how to feel about this assignment. He thanked Marcus and returned to group. Lincoln explained to his new friends his special job and Bellamy broke out into a loud roar of laughter. "Whatever" said Lincoln, "at least I don't have to wear an eyepatch." The boys continued joking as the group made their way inside the gates to begin scouting out their new jobs.


	3. Chapter 3: Fireworks

After passing through the towering Disneyland gates with the cast member badges that were handed out by Marcus, the head cast member, Bellamy began to look at the map while his group of new friends all piled around him. "That's where my animation classes are." Clarke said pointing the middle of the map at Cinderella's castle. "How fitting … princess." Raven smirked, knowing that the others wouldn't pick up on their inside joke. Clarke rolled her eyes and then glanced over at Lexa hoping she wasn't reading too much into the nickname. "Anyways, that's me." Raven added, pointing to the Astro Orbiters ride. "Hey, we're pretty close. Maybe you can slide down your long blonde hair and come have lunch with me sometimes." Raven said, not letting the princess shtick go. Lexa let out a noticeable laugh which made Clarke whip her head around like an owl. Changing the subject, Bellamy pointed to the very far left side of the map and said, "well at least you're not all the way over here." Octavia scowled at her brother's comment recalling that her assignment wasn't even on this map. Bellamy continued, "And that's you Lexa. Looks like we are pretty close to each other too!" Lexa gave off a polite smile.

Lincoln glanced over at Lexa. He had been noticing her body language subtly tense up throughout the day. Growing up in rural Washington was no small feat for the two of them. Being homeschooled left Lincoln eager to learn about other cultures and keen to go and experience something other than farm-life. But he knew that Lexa was not as easily impressed. Her family had gone through a very tough year. It was only a week before they left for this trip that she opened up to him about how bad it really was. After the loss of her father, her family was only a few bad seasons away from losing everything. At only 16, her family looked up to her as a leader and Lincoln knew that her decision to leave for this trip was already starting to take its toll on her.

"Well, what do you guys want to do?" Bellamy asked, trying to organize some sort of plan. "I was thinking we hit up some rides for a couple hours and then watch the fireworks at 10:00pm." "I want to go on Space Mountain," added Lincoln. "Why don't you leave the space exploration for the real adventures," Bellamy chimed in, tapping Octavia on the shoulder with bravado. Octavia laughed, "Yeah, us Blake kids were practically born to ride Space Mountain." Lincoln turned to Lexa who was quietly studying the map, "What about you, think you can handle some extraterrestrial excitement?" Lexa shook her head, "No. I'd definitely rather keep my feet on the ground. I'm actually kind of hungry." Clarke's heart began to race again, "Yeah, I'm hungry too. How about this place." She pointed to a spot on the map called Café Orleans, "It's close to your Indiana Jones ride. We can check it out after we're finished." Lexa nodded in agreement and Clarke felt her heart race even faster. "Good I'm starving!" added Raven, "I'll join you two." "Well then it's settled," Bellamy said, "Lincoln, Octavia and I will go ride the big kid rides and you three will get your lunch break. We can meet up by the castle at 9:00pm to get a spot for the fireworks." Clarke shot Bellamy a stare for insinuating that she couldn't handle the rides and Bellamy smirked back. Knowing that they would never eat if Clarke and Bellamy kept throwing witty responses at each other, Raven put her arm around Clarke's neck and began walking her in the direction of the restaurant.

Clarke, Raven, and Lexa made their way to the restaurant which was only a 10 minute walk from the main gates. They stood in line looking at the menu on the wall before making their way up to the front to place their order. _Man I wish I was actually hungry_ thought Clarke as she saw the huge portion sizes of the people receiving their food. Raven approached the cashier and ordered a french onion soup, followed by Lexa who ordered a tomato sandwich. Clarke walked up to the front of the line still frantically scanning the menu and ordered a kids mickey meal not knowing what it entailed. The three girls sat at a nearby table and waited until the food was delivered to them. "So," Clarke started trying to use take advantage of her 'almost' alone time with Lexa, "you're from Seattle right?" Lexa stared back at Clarke still chewing on a large bite of her sandwich. "Well, kind of. Lincoln and I are from a small town about an hour outside of Seattle." Lexa responded after finally swallowing her mouthful. "Are you excited about working here this summer? Raven here thinks it going to be a complete waste of time but I don't know, I have a good feeling about this place." Clarke added trying to keep up the conversation. Lexa looked down at her plate not knowing how to answer her question. She was ashamed that she was excited about this summer. She gladly took on the role her mother and sister needed her to play but she longed for a few days of not having her family depend on her every decision. She wanted to be free from her duties and just be able to act like a kid her age. "Yes." Lexa said succinctly. Clarke admired Lexa's confident answers. She didn't need many words to get her points across. The girls exchanged a few stories about their hometowns. Raven and Clarke both took turns telling Lexa embarrassing stories about each other, each one getting a bigger and bigger laugh. "I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Raven said as she slid her chair back and stood up.

Lexa sat quietly as Clarke finished up the rest of her kids mickey meal which turned out to be some sort of chicken breast and spaghetti concoction. She looked on at the blonde's hands manipulated the fork and spoon to curl the pasta into a ball. Lexa wasn't blind, Clarke was obviously the prettiest girl in the restaurant. _She was probably the prettiest girl in every_ _restaurant_ thought Lexa. Clarke looked up from her plate as a large piece of spaghetti fell from her fork onto her white t-shirt. The two girls laughed and Lexa offered Clarke her napkin. "Wait to go, princess," Raven said returning from the bathroom. "Now you're never going to get a second date." Lexa shifted in her chair uncomfortably as Clarke shot an embarrassed and threatening look to Raven. "Oh wow, we've been here for two hours already. It's almost time to meet up for the fireworks." Raven said avoiding eye contact with the obviously angry Clarke. Lexa got up from her chair and walked ahead to the trash can to dispose of her tray. As soon as Lexa had turned around Clarke punched Raven hard in the arm. Lexa looked back and the two girls quickly smiled and followed her out of the restaurant.

The three girls walked back to the castle where they found Lincoln, Bellamy, and Octavia waiting in a nearby grassy area. "How was the food?" Lincoln asked Lexa, trying to gauge how Lexa was taking her first day. "It was good" Lexa replied, "How was space?" Lincoln's laughed recalling the nauseous feeling the third time the Blake siblings convinced him to ride Space Mountain, "Overrated! I'm sticking to the ground from now on."

The gang walked towards the roped off area in front of the castle. "Look, there is a spot over there." Raven pointed, "We can all fit if we squish." They walked over and started filing in to the free area between two families with matching mickey ears. "Can you see anything from back there" Lincoln asked Octavia who had gotten trapped behind the group. "Here come stand in front of me." Octavia smiled and pushed her way through Bellamy to stand in front of Lincoln. "Thanks." She responded. They waited in anticipation for 20 minutes until suddenly, the first firework went off. The loud bang jolted Lexa who immediately stepped in front of Clarke and raised her hands as if to protect her from an attack. Bellamy let out a lough cackle as Lexa looked around embarrassedly and lowered her hands. Luckily, more fireworks began to go off and the gang turned to watch as the music started blaring from the speakers. _I knew this was going to be a good first day_ , thought Clarke as she watched Lexa look up with amazement to the sky.


	4. Chapter 4: Animation

Lexa hadn't slept through the night since her Dad had died. Her nights usually consisted of unbearable nightmares recounting every memory she had of that horrible day. However, her overwhelming first day had exhausted her enough for her to sleep soundly enough to dream. She lied peacefully on the bottom bunk with her braided brunette hair tracing her official cast member pillow. Lincoln had lost the coin toss the night before and consequently his feet were now spilling off the end of the bed above her. It was a simple dream; there were no people to protect and no problems to solve. It was peaceful, just her alone looking up at the stars. A loud sound erupted through the dream as Lexa's eyes shot open and she instinctively jumped to her feet. After a swift glance around the room, she recognized the sound as Lincoln's phone alarm and her nerves slowly started to settle. It was time to get ready for their first day of work.

Lincoln let out a loud yawn as he stretched his impressive wingspan and made his way to their communal bathroom wiping the sleep from his eyes. Lexa now wide awake, began rummaging through her uniform that was delivered to her dorm the night before. She slid into her khaki cargo pants which hung loose around her hips, and fastened the toy whip with the provided buckle. Then she pulled the white collared shirt over her head and put on the brown leather vest. _This isn't practical at all. I'm going to sweat right through this,_ thought Lexa and she counted the amount of layers she was wearing and plunked the classic Indiana Jones hat on top of her already braided hair. Lincoln walked out of the bathroom already changed into a black t-shirt and jeans he had brought with him from Washington. He didn't get a costume delivered to the dorm like the others did. He instantly noticed Lexa's costume and broke out a large grin thinking about how much Lexa was sweat in the hot Californian sun. "Come on Indy, let's hit the lobby for breakfast before any big boulders start chasing us." Lexa chuckled, and followed him out the door locking it behind them.

Lexa and Lincoln were the first cast members to hit the breakfast line, they each grabbed a banana, a muffin, and a cup of hot coffee and sat at one of the twenty open tables. More and more cast members began to file in and after fifteen minutes, Lexa spotted Clarke coming down the stairs. She was joined by Raven, Octavia, and Bellamy who were all sporting their colourful new uniforms. "Nice eyepatch bro." said Lincoln teasing Bellamy about his Pirates of the Caribbean uniform. "Too bad it didn't come with a peg leg too. Then you could have practiced your home runs during your breaks." Bellamy laughed knowing that this would not be the last pirate joke he heard today. As Bellamy and Raven went to go join the back of the breakfast line, Lexa and her new uniform were brought into Clarke's sight. _Oh. My. God._ Clarke thought to herself trying to remember to take in oxygen. "Looking good Lexa!" Octavia said as she nudged Clarke hard in the ribs. Clarke nodded furiously not knowing if words could leave her mouth.

Bellamy and Raven returned from the breakfast line bearing fruits and yogurts for everybody to share. "Come on guys, if you want to make the bus we have to head out now!" Raven said impatiently tapping on her phone's lock screen. The six eager cast members walked outside to find two buses parked under small white signs with Mickey Mouse ears on them. "That's us." Raven added gesturing towards the long grey bus similar to the one that picked them up from the airport. "And that one behind it is for California Adventure." Raven said motioning to Octavia and Lincoln. "Okay, well … I guess we'll see you guys back here after work." Octavia said, still visually upset that she was being isolated from most of the group. _At least Lincoln is coming with me,_ Octavia thought to herself as she boarded the bus.

Clarke waved goodbye to Octavia and Lincoln and then stepped on to her own bus to the main park. Lexa followed her and sat beside the blonde girl who was wearing a bright red polo shirt covered by a painter's smock. After only a few minutes, the bus driver began the 15 minute trip into Disneyland. Lexa watched Clarke stare out the window of the bus and gaze upon the sea of tourists. She mustered up the courage to speak, "Hey, so about last night." Lexa said as Clarke slowly turned and faced the brunette. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you if front of everybody, loud noises just make me a bit jumpy." Clarke laughed thinking that this was the most adorable conversation she had ever heard. "Don't worry. It takes much more than that to rattle me." Clarke smiled softly. Lexa's eyes shifted and a wave of sadness splashed across her face. "Hey, are you okay?" Clarke asked concernedly. "I'm sorry, I hate getting emotional. I was just thinking about my Dad." Lexa paused trying to control her emotions, "He died last year." Clarke's shoulders drooped and she put her hand on Lexa's left shoulder. _Why am I telling her all this, now she is going to think that I'm damaged or something,_ Lexa thought to herself. "Anyways, yeah. He died in a hunting accident which is why sometimes loud noises startle me." Clarke could tell that this conversation was making Lexa very uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, if I knew I never would have suggested we go to the fireworks." Clarke couldn't stand knowing that she had been part of the reason why Lexa was hurting. "No, No." Lexa interjected, "It is not your fault. You didn't know." Clarke moved her hand across Lexa's neck and around to her opposite shoulder and pulled her closer. "Next time, we can just go watch tv or something. Besides, how many times can you really listen to 'When You Wish upon a Star'?" Lexa let out a small laugh and placed her head on Clarke's shoulder. "Thanks." replied Lexa. The two girls sat in effortless silence, Clarke holding Lexa in her arms until the bus pulled into the entranceway.

The bus pulled up to where Marcus had been waiting for them the day before. Slowly, the eager new cast members began exiting the front of bus. Clarke reluctantly removed her arm from Lexa's shoulders and allowed the brunette stand up and make her way down the aisle. Clarke followed Lexa as she exited the bus. Outside, the two girls exchanged a knowing smile and without words began to walk in opposite directions to their first day of work. Clarke's assignment was in Cinderella's castle which was only a short distance from the main gates. She dodged her way through the crowds of strollers and families with matching shirts who were trying to get the perfect picture of the towering landmark. Finally she made it over the drawbridge and in the castle where she found a helpful sign that read: "Learn to draw your favourite Disney character this way! Today's character … Pluto!" Clarke entered the room which resembled the university lecture halls Raven had audited the previous summer. At the bottom of the room on a small stage stood a tall, older gentleman with short black hair. He looked up and noticing Clarke, smiled, and waved her down to come and meet him. "Hi." he said in a friendly voice, "I'm Colonius. You must be the new cast member Clarke I've been hearing about." Clarke smiled and extended her hand. "Yes. Hi. That's me." Clarke responded as Colonius' firm grip shook her hand. "This place is so cool. It reminds me of the lecture halls at the university in Vancouver." Colonius began shuffling with his stack of drawings and bent down to plug in the light projector. "How did you get started in all of this?" Clarke asked trying to get to know the man she would be working with for the summer. Colonius looked up at her as if to tell a story he's told a hundred times over. "I used a big shot for this company. I ran the entire animation department for six good years. I wanted to make the best animated feature films that you'd ever see. Films that could change the world. But the executives on the board didn't see things the same way. They wanted to continue to make sequels of sequels of films that once were popular." Clarke looked up at Colonius with awe, just underneath the crazy old man façade that he portrayed, there was real pain. "Picture this, a utopia. The most beautiful world that you can imagine. A world free from pain and suffering. A world that inspires and gives hope to those who need it. I was starting to build some traction and some of the other animators were joining me. But the executives blackballed me from all working projects and now I'm here teaching snotty little brats how to draw Pluto." Just as Colonius finished his speech, the doors opened and two hundred tourists started to fill in the lecture hall seats. "Go on, and give them all a pencil." Colonius instructed Clarke gesturing towards the large bucket of pencils to his left, "Time for another day in hell."

* * *

Thanks for the love everybody. Next chapter is going to be mostly Linctavia. And you get to see which Disney character Lincoln picks. I appreciate all of the reviews and suggestions. Stay tuned!


End file.
